The present invention relates generally to the field of operational data collecting, and more particularly to the automatic, real-time retrieval of unique identifiers from a master table for insertion into operational tables.
Operational data from industrial processes and machines (data sources) is constantly acquired and stored in operational tables linked to master tables. The data stored in operational tables requires additional identification data that is stored in the master tables.